The present invention relates generally to a computer coupled to output devices capable of bidirectional communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, and an associated method, for facilitating management of the usage of the output devices coupled to a host computer.
The system and method of the present invention utilizes increased amounts of information pertaining to both static and dynamic attributes of the output devices. Responsive to such increased amounts of information, more efficient allocation of the output devices to perform output functions is possible. With knowledge of the increased amounts of information, optimal selection of utilization of particular ones of the output devices to perform particular output functions is possible. For instance, when the output devices include print resources, knowledge of static and dynamic attributes of the print resources permits optimal allocation of the print resources to perform particular print functions.
In many computer systems, such as networked systems, a large number of different output devices are coupled to one or more host computers. When an operator or other end user of a host computer desires to effectuate an output function, the operator or other end user initiates execution of appropriate commands to cause a particular one of the output devices to perform the particular output function. For instance, when a particular print function is to be performed, the operator or other end user selects a particular one of the print resources to perform the print function and initiates execution of the appropriate commands to cause the selected print resource to execute the particular print function.
Oftentimes, only the names of the output devices coupled to the host computer are provided to the operator. In some instances, limited information pertaining to certain dynamic attributes of the output devices are provided to the operator. In the example of a print resource, in some instances, the print status of a print function is made available to the operator or other end user. However, the operator must initiate execution of a print function to be performed by a particular print resource. That is to say, the operator must select the print resource which is to perform the print function.
Many of the output devices which may be coupled to the host computer have conventionally been operable only to receive data and commands generated by a host computer or other device. In such conventional operation, the output devices do not generate information for transmission back to the host computer pertaining to either static or dynamic attributes of the output device. More recently, some output devices have been constructed which permit not only the reception of data and commands transmitted thereto by a host computer, but also which permit the generation of information to be transmitted to another device, such as the host computer. The information generated at the output device can be comprised not only of static attributes of the output device, but also of dynamic attributes of the device.
This additional information can be utilized by the computer operator or other end user to facilitate the management of usage of the output devices. In the example in which the output devices include print resources, both static and dynamic attributes of the print resources can be provided to the host computer. Responsive to such additional information, improved management of the usage of the print resources can be effectuated. Temporarily-based determinations of selection of a particular print resource can be made. For instance, if a particular one of the print resources is being utilized to perform a print function requiring an extended period of time for its completion, information to such effect transmitted to the host computer permits a substitute print resource to be selected to perform the print function. Also, when numerous print functions are to be performed by a plurality of print resources, the information provided by the print resources can be utilized to optimize usage of the plurality of print resources to effectuate the plurality of print functions.
Existing computer systems, however, do not fully utilize the additional information which can be provided by output devices capable of bidirectional communication.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved means for managing operation of computer output devices which utilizes the additional information which can be provided by the output devices.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information relative to computer systems that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.